


The Infinite Wolf

by Rukiara



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Season/Series 09 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukiara/pseuds/Rukiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler and the Doctors many adventures. Bad Wolf guides The Tenth Doctor on how to get Rose Tyler back from her parallel world, Pete's world, he agrees after being revealed devastating news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rose among Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta Mishamigo999 , and a huge inspiration being the writers Hawkerin, TheDoctorMulder. Their works are astounding, check them out. 
> 
> Very nervous, at some point there will be season 9 spoilers. Please watch the episode "Hell Bent" if you have not already. Otherwise you may miss a few things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and Rose have found a overgrown, garden type planet and take in the sights, of course nothing is ever complete without a little troubl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is a little short, but it's my starteerrr and I'm pretty nervous. Hope you enjoy it!

“ROSE!” his face contorted into a look of grief and dismay as he sprinted full speed, his trench fluttering behind him as he slid to his knees, knocking them against the hard ground beneath him. His eyes glossed over at the pink and yellow flower on the ground before him. “Rose....I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.” 

The Doctor cupped his hands gently around the small flower and picked it up. His walk to the TARDIS was slow and methodical, inside he stared at the glass dome that preserved the pink and yellow rose floating inside of space and time, preserved until he can return her to her fleshy form. He held his hand on the glass, it was all very Beauty and the Beast, Rose would say.

“I'm so sorry. I'll get you back, I promise. I'm coming, Rose Tyler.” the petals of the flower shuddered as if in response. She trusted him, and he'd gotten her into this mess again. He brought her into this, and he'll get her out it. 

 

*~*~*~*~*

“Doctor, where are we going now?” Rose asked with a smile. "Are we going somewhere exciting? I saw you; what have you got going 'round in 'at 'ead of yours?” she grinned at him, forcing a smile from the Doctor himself.

“Weellll, nowhere special is all. Have a look, we've arrived," he motioned his hand towards the entrance, and Rose bounded happily to the TARDIS doors and flung them open. He heard an audible gasp as she peered around the outside and immediately exited.

“Doctor!! It's beautiful.” He smiled to himself and followed her out. The planet was a giant garden, vines entwined around giant, gnarled oak-like trees that spiraled into the sky. Brilliant blue, red, gold and a myriad of other colored flowers and leaves glittered in the sun. “This is unbelievable!” she laughed and spun around, going up to the closest plant and reaching her hand out to touch it. The plant itself was exotic and awe-inspiring with glowing blue leaves and petals that were orange and red, small purple seeds nested in the center of it. her hand got closer as she heard the Doctor's voice chime in behind her.

“Wouldn't touch that if I were you.”

“Why, is it dangerous?” she looked a bit closer.

“Oh no, weell, I mean just a bit. You'd be fine, but you'd have a right 'ell of a time getting out of bed. It's called the Vertidox Pertuliam, a flower whose seeds cause a paralytic psychosis. Harmless, really, but the hang over can last up to a week, and that's for aliens. For a human, maybe even longer.”

“Oh, right.” she conceded and took a few steps away from it.

“Ah! Now this one, this one is brilliant.” Rose wandered over as he began his explanation of the flower that he stood in front of. “This is the Amello Vita, a flower often used in rituals between two people. Its legend says that it brings good luck when given to someone special to you, if you believe in that sort of thing.” he held out his hand and the flower slowly grew closer to it, he picked it and turned and handed it to her. As if realizing what he'd done, he quickly composed himself and stuttered, "well, I mean, it's just a legend. But, a harmless plant, at least.” She smiled and took the flower, breathing in the perfume.

“It smells like cotton candy!” she exclaimed, and then looked up at the doctor with a cheeky grin. "Does this mean I'm special, Doctor?” she teased.

“I just thought you needed a bit of luck is all, you seem to get us into more trouble than I do on my own," he grinned as she gave him a look.

“Oi!” she chirped at him, and put the flower behind her ear. After a moment she looked around, "Doctor, does anyone live here?” He frowned as thought dawned on him.

“Right....right...” he looked around himself, putting his hand on the back of his neck, "that's a very good point actually, where are the Gardeners?”

“I thought you hated gardeners?” she mused playfully.

“I do!” he insisted “But, doesn't mean they shouldn't be here. Gardeners, playing in the dirt with their little power complexes. Suppose it's better than doing it with human beings...where is everyone?” He snapped out his sonic screw driver and scanned several of the plants before eyeing the blue glow on top of his device. His face contorted with concern.

“What is it, Doctor? Everything a'right?” He pushed back his coat and crouched down, glancing at a few prickly plants below him, with jagged sharp leaves jutting out. 

“That's interesting...very interesting..” he mused.

“Doctor, what is it, what's interesting?” she leaned over him to look at what he was so fixated on.

“These plants....they're new. Never seen them before in my life," he plucked the glasses from his pocket and peered through his spectacles at the new plants. “Quite intricate too,” he pondered as he brushed his fingers over the leaves, "that's not right...”

“What's not right?” 

“They have a pulse.” Rose swallowed hard as she inspected the rest of the planet in a new light.

“Are we stepping on things that are alive? Think they'll be mad?” Rose lifted a foot and looked very concerned at the grass beneath her feet, only now noticing the delicate purple hairs on each blade of grass.

“No, no we're fine it's just these ones here.” he stood and looked around him as Rose wandered off towards a small opening between two trees.

He hadn't noticed how long she'd been gone, still surveying and scanning the plants until he heard a shrill scream with his name, he turned on his heel and pushed off the ground taking giant leaps in that direction.

“Rose? Rose! Where are you!? ROSE!?” he threw himself through the treeline and stopped dead on the other side. Rose stood there in a blinding light, a flash of yellow and green that burned his eyes, he should have shielded them and looked away, but he was fixated on Rose as her name escaped his lips in another yell.

The flash subsided as he felt like he was moving in slow motion to her, but it was too late. A pink and yellow rose floated mid air and slowly drifted to the ground. He looked up as a massive green pod with a pink tip and a plethora of tentacles expanded and contracted gently a few feet in front of where the rose was, as if it were breathing. 

“What have you done?! What have you done with Rose!?” 

“ROSE!” his face contorted into a look of grief and dismay as he sprinted full speed, his trench fluttering behind him as he slid to his knees, knocking them against the hard ground beneath him. His eyes glossed over at the pink and yellow flower on the ground before him, "Rose....I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.” 

His eyes flashed dangerously at the plant before him, his rage brimming inside him. If that thing were alive, it'd be dead. But as he took a look, he realized it was simply a pod, a mindless slave; it was controlled by something, and he'd find out what. But for now, he had to get Rose somewhere safe. Roses tended to decay, fragile plants that they were, much like humans. He'd worry about the danger on this planet after he got his Rose safe.


	2. A Rose among Thorns pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit o' blood in this chapter.

The Doctor pressed his hand over the glass dome, staring into the delicate flower like it was the great void, holding secrets he has yet to unravel. He looked up as he felt the sad humming of the TARDIS in his mind.

“I know girl, I know.” he said absent mindedly, as a second reassuring hum tugged at the far corners of his mind. It was so small, that he brushed it off and turned to the TARDIS thoughtfully.

He grabbed his glasses and put his sonic to the lenses, they tinted into a faint glossy green color. “That should do it.” he murmurer to himself.

“Right then, time to make a salad.” he grinned to himself as he put on his specs, glances at the plant-like Rose, and sighed slightly. He hated making jokes when no one can admire them. A stone look planted itself on his face as he turned to the TARDIS doors and stepped out.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Doctor?! Doctor!” Rose spun around and ran, she just kept running, and running, and running....an infinite loop of looking back behind her shoulder and ending up in the same place. “Doctor where are you...” she pleaded under her breath, turning around and taking a few steps backwards, scanning the horizon for her Doctor.

The ground beneath her shook and the clouds parted slightly, she fell backwards and looked up, a giant hand placed itself like it was pressed against a window in the sky. She gasped and scooted back, until a face began to come into view. It was the Doctors.

“How'd you get up there!?” she jumped up and started waving “Doctor! Doctor!” he felt like she was staring right at her but no matter how wildly she waved her arms, he didn't respond. His face...he looked so sad.

“I'm so sorry. I'll get you back, I promise. I'm coming, Rose Tyler.” she heard his voice, like a dream, a whisper. The distress in his voice, she wished she could reach out to him. Instead, all she could do was shout.

“I believe in you Doctor!” she watched as his face slowly disappeared from the sky, her arm dropped down from the wave she only just now realized she was doing. “Suppose I shouldn't just stand around here gawking, there's got to be something I can do.” she mused outwardly as she turned to head in a different direction. Something has to change in one of these directions. Why else would she be here?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The doctor stood staring at the pod before him, a green monstrous pod, the light had burst from it multiple times but the green tint on the Doctors glasses kept him from changing. He inspected the plant for a bit longer until pulling out his sonic and twisting the small dials. A short burst of whirring aimed at the pod and the green leaves surrounding it spread open, a crystal tear shaped clear dome inside of it filled with gears and cogs, a yellow mist swirling in the center. One more click of the sonic and the pod powered down.

The Doctor leaned down, reaching his hand down to the pod and lifting a small panel revealing a plethora of wires entangled into each other. He reached his screwdriver in and began connecting and disconnecting them in various areas. With a final connection he heard a small ding and exclaimed.

“Ah hah! Gotchya.” he jumped up and viewed his sonic before tucking it away in the inner pocket and bounding in the opposite direction. Following his instinct through the winding forest and trees, plants at every turn, different, many of them like mini cacti, causing a tear in his coat It took him no time at all to make his way through the winding forest to get to the city, though the sight before him was not what he expected. Before him he was expecting to see people—well not people exactly, but the gardeners. The local inhabitants of this world, instead the city had spiraling white towers that were covered in vines and cracks, wear and tear. He saw nothing, no movement, not even a butterfly. A concerning site. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and shrugged his way through the foliage.

He pushed his way past many buildings until reaching a tower, which he quickly found locked. A quick scan at the edges of the door swiftly renders it lock useless and the door slid to the left, releasing a puff of smoke and gaseous fumes. The Doctor waved the fumes away while covering his face with his other arm, after letting it settle he slowly stepped inside. The building was abandoned, a sleek curved teardrop desk and a terminal resting at one corner, a cupboard at the other. He seated himself in the rather plush desk chair and began clacking away at the keyboard. Missing people reports, hundreds of them. But no real clues as to what happened, until one day the reports simply stopped. Everything stopped, but the gardens still ran on an automated system. He leaned on his hand curled under his chin as he continued to scan the terminals documents with incredible speed. Images flashing and racing across the screen, until a small whimper brought him to his feet, sonic in hand pointed at the cupboard.

He quietly maneuvered around the desk, eyes never leaving the door he now noticed as slightly ajar.

“Now, who ever you are, know that I can help you, what is it you need? Hmm? There's no use hiding, I know you're in there.” Sonic raised defensively as he took another tentative step forward. The door opened a bit more, two tiny yellow eyes stared out at him.

“Oh, hello!” he beamed, putting his sonic away and quickening his pace, he reached out and helped the small creature from the cupboard. The creature was small, a child. Hair pulled back in a beautiful tangling of vines and flowers, that was her hair after all. She had leaves covering the back of her hands, green skin that felt small prickles from her hands, they were soft and tickled his palm. Her eyes were block with yellow pupils as she looked up and clicked and whirred at him in her common tongue, the TARDIS translated it, though he didn't need it to know how scared she was. “Oh you're beautiful, Rose would love you.”

“Who are you?” she asked tentatively, a small shudder ran through her body. “Are you going to hurt me?”

“Nooo, no, of course not.” he pulled her to the desk picking her up and sitting her on it, lowering himself to his knees to get eye level with her. “I'm here to help, what's your name?”

“Amieran.” she responded slowly, him never looking away as his eyes bore into her. Trying to read what had happened here.

“Tell me Amieran, what happened? Where are you parents?” she went quiet. Not a good sign, he needed her talking. “It's okay,” he cooed “I can help. I swear, what ever happened tell me and I can help.”

She went quiet and plopped down, she grabbed his hand and he gently followed her, she took him to the city, and stood before the prickly plants he'd seen time and time again though he had given it no other thought. She kneeled before two of the plants that were twined together, she sat quietly, in somber mourning. The Doctor pondered for a moment before it dawned on him.

“Oh! Ohh..ooohh... Oh I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry.” he put his arms on her shoulder, the softness that gave way under her plant-like structure told him just how young she was, barely a toddler, well, quiet a bit more advanced than a human toddler but in this society, a toddler none the less. But she survived while the others didn't, and how?

The Doctor pulled out his trusty stethoscope and pushed it against the cacti, he could hear it, a faint heartbeat in the plant. He placed it on another, and another, each had a faint heartbeat. He stood up and peered around. He felt a tug on his coat and looked back at Amieran who was pointing, he followed her hand and saw another one of the pods. Was it always there? No he was pretty sure it wasn't. How was it moving? He kneeled down and looked at Amieran.

“Listen Amieran, I want you to run, run back to where I found you and stay there until I come to get you, okay? I promise I'll fix your parents, but you need to run, run and don't stop.” she nodded and he stood as she watched her bolt off, he heard a loud 'thud' behind him and turned, the plant was closer. He peered at it curiously, then noticed the tentacles spread out, lift itself up and then toss itself a few feet closer. Ah, so that's how it was getting around. Rather primitive form of movement, but he knew these pods weren't quiet sentient, they were being controlled. But by whom?

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rose walked through the fields of flowers and smiled, she looked in the distance and saw a figure. He was wearing a suit, that hair, and the shoes, converse! Yes! The Doctor! He was holding a bouquet of roses behind his back and looking for someone, she smiled to herself and ran in his direction, he turned and generally faced her. He smiled wildly.

“There you are!” she beamed as he spoke, his next words made her stop dead in her tracks “Madame De Pompadour! Looking lovely as ever.” she turned and just behind her was the woman in a big, golden dress. The girl from the fireplace, Rose froze, and spun on the Doctor.

“Doctor! Doctor it's me!” she stepped up to him but he looked right through here, she grabbed his arm but he didn't seem to notice. He went up to Madame De Pompadour and sat down on the grass, she sat near him with a basket in the middle, he pulled out the roses and handed them to her. She smiled gracefully and took then, they begin to talk and giggle. Rose went up and was shouting at the Doctor. She crossed her arms and looked away holding her head. She sighed.

“No point standing around moping,” she said ryly to herself, glancing back at the pair of them once more holding her arm in her hand. She sighed and turned and kept walking.

It didn't take her long to get to the next nightmare that stood before her. The Doctor was staring at her again, this time she glanced behind her, saw nothing and just stood there waiting for him to not notice her.

“Rose.” he said simply, she glanced up quickly

“Doctor? Doctor is that you? You can see me?” she ran up to him and stood in front of him staring up at him. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

“I've arranged to take you home.” she gaped at him “It's too dangerous.”

“Oh no you don't, you just stop right there! You can't leave me behind again, haven't we gone over this Doctor?!” she spat he looked at her somberly.

“I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry.” he reached his hand out to his side and a young beautiful woman, one she'd never seen before walked up next to him, she had sleek brown hair and honey brown eyes. The woman grabbed the Doctors hand and looked at Rose.

“Doctor...” Rose let a small whimper escape her, she was so caught up in the moment, in the horror, it felt so real.

“Good bye, Rose.” he turned and pulled his new companion with him, who stopped and lingered on for a moment.

“I'm sorry.” the woman said, and Rose scowled.

“Don't you dare speak to me!” she shouted, she dropped to her knees and using her sleeve wiped tears from her eyes. She curled up into her knees. She didn't want to walk anymore, there was too much to see that she didn't want too, she had to repeat to herself that it wasn't real. But it hurt none the less.

She was so caught up in her depression that she didn't notice the hand in the sky again, and a concerned face peering through the glass dome looking down at her, lips moving but no words breaching the domed sky.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He pointed his sonic at the pod to disable it, it revealed its center like it had before, he inspected it closer before realizing inside the tear shaped pod was another small, circular ball in the center. He tugged at the panel as he did before, but this time he pulled a few wires apart and twisted them together, he heard a release sound and the glass dome shift. He gingerly pulled it up, and admired the craftsmanship inside of it, the small glass ball in the center had swirling mist of orange and green inside it. He picked it up and glanced at it, he stood, tossing it in the air and catching it. He tried to scan it with his sonic but got nothing in response. He peered at it through his glasses.

“Hmm, gonna have to take it to the TARDIS, will give me some answers to the compound inside of it.” he glanced back, realizing no one was there he sighed again and slowly turned the ball in his hand as he walked.

_“Doctor!”_ the voice echoed into his head and he spun, it was Roses voice, he was sure of it. He heard it again. _“Doctor!”_ he turned and bolted off towards the TARDIS. He took bounding leaps over the plants, taking care not to trample them, and dropping the ball in his bigger-on-the-inside pockets. He made his way to the TARDIS in half the time he thought he would, and threw the doors open, he went straight to the half dome with the rose inside of it. He leaned over, out of breathe and heaving, holding his knees, he looked up and froze at what he saw.

A single petal from the rose wilted and fell off, slowly floating to the bottom of the containment field, and practically turning to ash. He stared in horror and placed his hand gently on the dome.

“Impossible...this...this should preserve it..unless...Rose, hold on, you have to hold on. I'll find out who did this, and they'll wish they'd never met me.” his eyes flashed dangerously, but his face softened as he leaned closer to the dome. Still nothing, not even a shudder. He pulled the orb out of his pocket and looked at the console, he better get to scanning it so he can get Rose back sooner.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes tight and remembered a happy memory.

_“Well I just thought cause I changed...”_

_“Yeah I thought cause you changed you wouldn't want me to come...”_

_“Oh I'd love you to come!”_

_“Okay!” she laughed nervously,_

_…_

_“And it is going to be...fantastic.” he held out his hand and grinned_

_“That hand still gives me the creeps..” he grinned and waggled his fingers “So where are we gonna go first?” she stepped closer to him and plucked some of the ash of his coat, he leaned in and pointed tentatively to the sky._

She sighed and opened her eyes. It was so much simpler back then. She stood up and brushed herself off, time to face her next nightmare, if she learned anything, the harder it gets the more she's probably going in the right direction. Time to face her next nightmare.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A sharp “Ding!” came from the console and he bound up off the jumpseat and looked at the monitor, swirling in his native language.

“Oohh, yes!” he grinned and tapped a few things on the console. He worked quickly and heard the ding sound again, he leaned down and opened a small door that seemed to come out of nowhere, inside was a blue vial of liquid-like energy, he picked it up and wiggled it a bit. Grinning from ear to ear.

He opened a small spot in the top of the containment dome and added a few drops into it on top of the rose, then he stepped back, grinning as he waited.

The energy swirled and mixed with the petals, his smile slowly faded as it started eating away at the edges, his eyes went wide and the rose began to shudder violently.

“Oh no no no no no!” he quickly looked around before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the sonic, he pointed it at the rose and the energy swirled back out and he scooped it into his vial and bottled it. The edges of the rose were singed, and smoking blue. He lifted his hands up to the top of his head and ran his fingers through his hair, stress straining his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She noticed blue swirling energy to her left, beautiful wisps of blue energy floated around her like butterflies. She lifted her hand up and it danced around it, she laughed softly and slowly moved her hand around the energy.

“Hello, what are you then?” she peered closer as it landed on her hand, the ground shook and the blue energy flared up, and latched onto her fingers. It began eating at her skin, burning, causing her to scream. The pain was unlike anything she felt before, like it was eating her alive, thousands and billions of tiny mites nibbling on her body, more swirled around her and she began shaking them off.

“Get off!” she screamed, smacking the areas the blue mist was. “Get off I said!” she screamed again and fell over, she pulled off her jacket and tried to wrap her hands with the jacket hoping they would stop, but to no avail the jacket simply burst into flame, she shouted and scooted back away from it. “Stop! I can help yo—PLEASE STOP!” she screamed and shook her hands, the burning sensation refused to stop.

It finally was pulled away from her, she heard the sound of what sounded like the Doctors sonic whirring and the mist was pulled into the sky. She stared at her hands, they looked burn, and parts of her skin was bleeding, her eyes widened in horror as she tried to wipe some of the blood off on the grass, she gasped and pulled her hands back up, they were oh-so-sensitive, and she didn't know what to do, she looked around desperately.

“Doctor...please get me out of here.” she pulled her knees back up to her chest and stared at her hands, she sniffed and looked up at the sky, looking for a sign he was there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Doctor slowly left the TARDIS and shoved his hands in his pocket, he looked around quietly for a moment before eyeing the distance.

“Hang on..” he noticed another figure. “Hey! Get away from that, run!” he noticed another child leaning over one of the pods and he started to jog in that direction, a young boy with yellow eyes looked up at him, he stood up and turned the other direction. It was another Gardener, another child. He must be scared. The Doctor followed quickly.

“No no, it's okay, come on. I'm not going to hurt you.” the boy finally stopped and the Doctor held out his hands, and slowly walked towards him. “Come on, it's okay now, I'm the Doctor. What's your name?”

“I didn't mean it!” the boy cowered and the Doctor looked at him with a puzzled look “It was an accident, I didn't mean too.” the boy started to cry, tears straining his green face.

“Didn't mean what? It's alright, come on now. What happened? Did you do this? Hmm.” he cocked his head to the side inquiringly.

“It was an accident, I made it for Amieran, cause she was scared. I wanted to help, but it made more and now everyone's gone. I'm sorry please don't lock me away, please don't put me in the dark!” he stared at the child for a moment and nodded.

“It's going to be alright, what's your name?”

“Drin.”

“Alright, Dren.”

“Drin” he corrected

“Right, Drin,” he held out his hand “How about you show me what you made, and we can get this all fixed up, alright?” Drin nodded tentatively at the Doctor and took his hand, stood up and pulled the Doctor deep into the forest. They pushed through many trees and rocks until Drin hushed him and pointed over the ridge. The Doctor peered down quietly and widened his eyes.

Beneath him over the ridge was a giant sized one of these pods, but this one seemed more alive, sentient, it was whirring and breathing, when it breathed out gaseous fumes released from it and large tentacles appeared to be building a miniature version of itself. He eyed it in wonder.

“Oh now, that's brilliant. You made that did you?” he looked down at the boy who nodded “That must have taken some work, you're very clever aren't you?” he smiled down at Drin who couldn't help but smile for the first time.

“I made it small, it grew. I wanted it to just make her feel safe.” the boy pulled his knees to his chest “I'm sorry.” he sulked and dropped his head.

“Noo noo, we just have to reverse it is all.” the Doctor tussled the sprouts on top the boys head reassuringly. “What did you make it with? Take me through it so we can find out how to reverse it.”

The boy recanted his entire process, and showed the Doctor the plants he used. Primarily the inside was these yellow and green plants, the Doctor inspected them closely and peered around at the other plants. “We're just going to have to find their opposites, then, to reverse it.” he murmured to himself.

“What about these ones?” the boy pointed to a purple fruited plant, that had orange and purple petals sprouting around it. The Doctor smiled and nodded. He reached into his pockets and rummaged around. He pulled out a small wooden bowl and plucked some of the fruit and placed it inside, finding a decent stone he began to grind up the petals and squish the fruit into small chunks. He found himself a stream and added a bit of water. Used his hand to cover the top of the bowl and shook it, he winked at the young boy and grinned.

“Now you said there was a panel that you fed it through? Where?” the boy pointed over the ridge and the Doctor could see it. “Well, time to give it it's medicine! Shall we?” he looked at the young boy who beamed and then quietly went to sneak up behind the large pod.

The Doctor placed the bowl down on a rock, and quietly snuck up with his sonic, he pushed the button and ran it on the outside of the panel, the whirring of his sonic alerted the large pod, much to his chagrin, the mist inside of turning a threatening red, he stepped back just as a tentacle swiped at the ground where he was at.

“Hah!” he shouted triumphantly, a celebration too soon as he was swept up by another tentacle, he gave a quick shout in protest that was ignored, dropping his sonic on the ground and flailing. The tentacle tightened around his waist, he felt his ribs crack and he yelped, placing his palms on the tentacle and tried to push it down and catch his breath. He struggled and gasped, he couldn't reach his pockets, and his eyes scanned for an out.

Drin stared in fear, he looked up at the Doctor who was helpless, and down at the bowl and the open panel. He shook, and looked back up, catching the Doctors eye.

“You can do it, it's okay.” he gasped between breaths, nodding to Drin “Hurry!” he struggled to not get crushed beneath the pressure.

Drink grabbed the bowl and bolted towards the panel, tripping and the bowl lunged forward, drops of the concoction falling to the ground. Drin stared in terror, then quickly grabbed a rather large leave and slid it under about where the bowl was flipping over, the purple liquid oozing out onto the leaf. Some of it spilling off the edges. The Doctor watched with bated breath, hopefully there was still enough to affect it. Drink grabbed the leaf and the bowl with liquid and threw it inside the open panel. There was a loud shrieking as the tentacles dropped to the ground and the Doctor was let free, he quickly ran towards Drin and lunged, grabbing him and dodging out of harms was as one of the tentacles fell over where Drink had been standing. The swirling mist turned purple, blue, red, green, all manner of angry colors until finally a soothing baby blue, and it exhaled a faint blue gas into the air. It flowed through the gardens and began breathing life into the cacti plant, and the Gardeners begin to rise up from different sections of the planet. Chattering excitedly and staring at their hands, their yellow eyes all scanning what had saved them. The miniature pods were build off of the large one, all over the planet began releasing the antidote out into the world. He smiled at Drin and exclaimed. The boy threw himself at the Doctor and gave him a big hug.

“Go on, go get Amieran from the cupboard.” The Doctor explained the directions to where she was hiding and sent him on his way. He stood up and began to head his way back to the TARDIS, very one track mindedly but many of the Gardeners stopped him, some of them saw what happened even as plants, and thanked him, he nodded and continued to push past.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rose hadn't moved for a long while, she simply laid there on her side, nursing her hands, silently biting back tears and closing her eyes occasionally, she trained herself while working for Torchwood to push out pain, but it just didn't seem to be working. She finally pushed herself up, she needed to get out. She looked around and gingerly placed her hands to her side and kept walking.

It had taken her no time at all until she reached another trial, she assumed anyways, though this trial she use to face daily. Before her stood her mum, Jackie. Rose already rolled her eyes waiting for the assault.

“You can't sit around moping all the time, you got to move on sweatheart. I just want the best for you.”

“Mum I can take care of myself, I'm fine.” Rose sighed exasperatedly

“Are you though? First the Doctor sends you back to me, then you go running back, and he sends you back to me again, and you nearly fall into the void, where was he then? Just letting you fall like that! If Pete hadn't of caught you..”

“The Doctor would have saved me, he wouldn't have let anything happen to me!”

“How do you know? Look at your hands. What is that then? He sent you back a third time with that dangerous man, said it was him he did but he went crazy, went mad he did! Nearly choked you half to death n' you still defended him!”

“He was having a nightmare, mum! He didn't...” she swallowed hard, and placed her damaged hands on her neck, she could still see the rage in the Doctors face, he wasn't looking at her, and was screaming in another language. The only think she made out was 'What did you do with Rose?!', she had screamed back at him. I'm Rose, I'm Rose! She had clawed at his wrists and tried to remove his hands from her throat, his eyes were burning up, like fire. He had gasped and collapsed, seizing up. She had run to him, and checked his pulse, when he finally opened his eyes again they were back to normal, he looked shocked and touched her neck, she flinched, and he stared down at his own hands. He had left and hadn't shown his face for three weeks after that, Rose threw a right fit when he returned. He wore shame and guilt on his face.

“How do I know that isn't going to happen again? All those nightmares, it just ain't right, you're not safe with him.”

“Stop it just stop it!” Rose clenched her fist, a few drops of blood trickled to the ground. Tears stained her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in, as she did she smelt peppermint, she thought, and plum. Her eyes flitted open again and she saw a light blue energy, she backed up startled, but this time it was sweet, and breathed life into her. She felt herself grow, and change.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inside the TARDIS Rose found herself laying on the floor, her body ached in ways she never thought possible, her hands and parts of her skin still burned. She shook and curled up, she didn't see the Doctor anywhere. Maybe it was safe to cry, but what if he showed up? She tried to get up and cried out when her hands touched the grates on the floor of the TARDIS. She gave up and just laid there until she heard the clicking of the TARDIS doors, she tried to get up again but winced and slipped back to the ground. She hid her face as she heard a body rush towards her.

“Rose! Rose oh, no..Rose..Come on, lets get you to the medbay.” he gingerly picked her up and she felt herself leaning into him. She murmured into his shoulder and felt her vision blur and narrow until she went limp in the Doctors arms and everything went dark around her.


	3. Time Lord Not-So-Victorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This goes back a bit, Rose has fallen unconscious from the previous exertion on the last planet, and this is a blast from the past (happening before the last story), it's starting at The Waters Of Mars, near the end where the Doctor begins to go a little insane and carries on from there. This has spoilers from the current 9th season, "Hell Bent" episode and runs compliant with canon while still changing the story. In a way its acknowledging Smith and Capaldi eras, but will be in a way erasing them also. I love Smith, so this isnt a hate thing, just for the sake of the fic. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My betas been busy but I wanted to get shit posted, sorry if it has problems. e_e

 

“We're not just fighting the flood but time itself AND I'M GOING TO WIN!!” The Doctors face was dark and determined as he screamed, he will not be denied, he will win. He controls time, he decides now, the universe is his and his alone!

 

With that a wash of gold filled the room, and he felt an overwhelming sense of both fear and relief at once, gentle tendrils caressed the edge of his mind, a soothing sensation. He closed his eyes, basking in it for a moment before realizing the world around him was still falling to pieces, but what was that presence?

 

“No!” he shouted “I will win! I am the last of the Time Lords, and this moment I will change everything!” he turned, what he saw made his back stiffen and he froze up. Staring at him was a beautiful golden woman, the most beautiful, in fact. Her eyes glowed with disappointment and disapproval. He felt a twinge of guilt as his eyes laid on Bad Wolf.

 

“You can't be...” he stammered “No! No I am the Time Lord Victorious! You won't stop me!”

 

“Doctor.” the dual layered voice came as a wisp but hit him dead in the chest as he fell back onto the console. “Who have you become?” the voice mocked, amused. This simply angered the Doctor more.

 

“Who are you!? You're no one! You became this because of me! BECAUSE OF ME YOU HEAR?!” He lifted himself and screamed at Bad Wolf, the face of Rose staring at him, he expected her to look hurt, but she stayed silent. “SAY SOMETHING! Why are you here!?” he was shouting so hard he was spitting.

 

“To save you.” she answered simply.

 

“From what? Is today the day!? Do I die!? Are you here to undo me, Rose Tyler?!” He couldn't stop, he was enraged, he was inconsolable. How dare this creature mock him, wearing the face of Rose, his Rose. Had he not been through enough without being tormented by her ghost?

 

“From yourself.” She held out her hand, a gentle gesture, and calm washed over him, he fell to his knees. Muttering to himself, he pulled his hands to his face and rocked back and forth. “Doctor.” she repeated.

 

“No..just...go...” he uttered, realizing the calamity around him, he couldn't bare for her to look at him. He felt the presence come closer to him, and the soft gold glow on the back of his hands, as he looked up, his eyes red and puffy staring up at her. Her hand outstretched to him, she smiled warmly and wiggled her fingers like he had done so many years ago. He reached up and grabbed her hand.

 

“Run, Doctor.” she said as the big, bad wolf pulled him out to the doorway and into space. He expected himself to start to suffocate, but he found that something protected him, he could only assume it was her as they ran out in space towards the TARDIS, he felt the explosion behind him, that threw him several feet forward, and his hand was empty and he felt the atmosphere reach into his throat and begin suffocating him, veins leaking into his eyes and his neck seizing up.

 

It felt like ages, but it was merely seconds until her hand touched his again, and he gasped for breath. She pulled him to his feet, he finally realized there was a ringing in his ear that died down as he heard Rose's voice hollering him.

 

“Doctor, get up.” she stared stone faced at him, before pulling him again through the darkness, fire raging behind them as Rose burst through the TARDIS doors, pulling the Doctor in with her. They fell back as an explosion rocked the TARDIS, for a moment the Doctor laughed with both of them laying on their backs, his hand still clasping hers, until the sobering realization washed over the Doctor again and he stopped abruptly, Rose wasn't laughing. Well, it wasn't quiet his Rose now was it? She had the whole universe in her head, and somewhere in the past, she's crying.

 

“ _My head....” she sputtered out, her face glittering gold and tear stained_

 

“ _Come here.” the former Doctor held out his arms._

 

“ _....is killing me.” she squeaked, he could hear her pain echoing in his mind, he knew just what to do. It was worth it._

 

“ _I think you need a Doctor.” he leaned down and kissed her, the golden light fluttering out of her and transferring to him through the touch of their lips._

 

He fell silent, and a single tear threatened the corner of his eye. What had he done? What was he becoming? Perhaps it was time for him to die, after all, perhaps he lived too long. Perhaps, just perhaps....he closed his eyes.

 

When he reopened them the golden haired girl was postured over him, her face staring down at his, her golden locks tickling his sideburns. Her eyes were only slightly gold now, a bit dimmer, and closer to the deep green of his Rose's eyes. He reached his hand up and cupped the side of her face, she leaned into it and closed her eyes. In this moment, all he saw was Rose, and it wasn't fair, it wasn't Rose. He pulled his hand away quickly and her eyes jerked open, he lept up and turned away quickly, turning to the console and began fiddling with buttons and levers that, well, really didn't do anything, he shoved one hand into his pocket while he flipped and turned dials and nobs. Silence grew in the TARDIS, and she hummed sadly. The Doctor did this for a moment before turning and seeing Bad Wolf still standing there. He turned back around to the console.

 

“You can go now. You don't belong here.”

 

“Doctor...”

 

“I said go!” he shouted, flipping a lever down aggressively, and turning a dark gaze on the woman.

 

“If that's what you want.” he fell silent, and simply stared at her “She can come back, Doctor.”

 

“No, she's got someone else now. She has the life she deserves.” he said firmly. Bad Wolf grimaced and the Doctor took a step forward. “What is it? Did something happen to her? Tell me!”

 

“Doctor, you, the other you. You died.” he paled at her words.

 

“How?” he squeaked, then cleared his throat “H-How?”

 

“He wasn't strong enough, Doctor. He was too full of hate. He couldn't handle his new body, his absence from the TARDIS, domestication.” she mused into the ceiling of the TARDIS. "The silence." she spoke, and it rang in his head as he remembered the days before he got ahold of his TARDIS. 

 

“But he had Rose. Why would he--?” his words faltered as he looked down at the grates beneath his feet.

 

“Maybe she was enough for you, but that wasn't enough for him.” Her face was stone as she stared at the Doctor. “Apparently, he could never be you. He had all the memories of a 900 year old Time Lord, but...”

 

“He was human.” the Doctor finished “He couldn't handle it, he burned up. Like Donna would have.”

 

“Like Donna would have.” she repeated, with a single nod.

 

“But..I can't. I can't watch her...” he swallowed her words.

 

“You won't have too.” The Doctor snapped his head up, a puzzling look crossed his face.

 

“Think, you daft, brilliant man.” she pressed her lips together and waited.

 

“The heart of the TARDIS,” he murmered “But why? What? How?” he pondered for a moment then looked up. “Nooo.” he drew out the 'o' and turned his head slightly.

 

“There it is.” she smiled and sat on the jumpseat.

 

“But I've trapped her! No! Doomed her! She will watch everyone she ever loved die, she will stand at their graves, the graves of her mother, father, younger brother, her brothers children, her brothers childrens children! No! No no no why didn't I think of it before!!” he flipped around the console, and pulled the monitor towards him, reading the Gallifreyan words before him. Bad Wolf slid up behind him, and eyed the monitor.

 

“Come on!” he growled as he smacked the side of it “There has to be something! Someway I can save her! Aughh! Think think think think!” he hit the side of his head a few times, as if trying to jumpstart it.

 

“What's that there?” she leaned over him and pointed at the bottom left corner of the screen, her eyes knowingly staring at them, though he seemed not to notice, where three circles swirled around. The Doctor leaned in.

 

“Oohhh yess. Oh Rose that's brilliant! Just brilliant!” he said as he grabbed her face and planted a kiss on her and bounded to the other side of the console. Bad Wolf stammered for a moment, even she was surprised at his exclamation, and she had already known it would happen.

 

“If I can simply re-calibrate the TARDIS coordinates to appear just seconds after we vanished on Bad Wolf bay I can pick her up from there—No! Wait then I'd still be alive! Well not me but the other me, well you know. That could change things a bit, I mean not that I want me to die, but he's going to die anyways. Perhaps he should at least go on the TARDIS? That could bring him some comfort, or I could erase his mind. No-yes-no he wouldn't like that, he'd probably rather die, I know I would. I wouldn't want to be some random bloke wandering London when I could at least die the man I lived—would I? Perhaps I should give him the option.”

 

“Doctor.”

 

“Wait I know! I COULD RIP A HOLE IN SPACE! Yes then I could just FLY IN THERE. No okay that's a bit drastic, probably shouldn't do that. Would defeat the purpose of every time I ever sat there, a bit hypocritical you think? Yes.”

 

“Doctor.” she repeated

 

“Oh perhaps I could simply go back much further just before she fell into the void, but then she wouldn't have helped Donna and that could effect those timelines that converged on her, but then again if Rose never left and I know what I know now perhaps I can make sure she never goes in the tent and we can fix that entirely! No probably not, bit too complex. Can't predict Donna, wildfire that one.”

 

“Doctor.” Bad Wolf said evenly as he continued to ramble, he looked up surprised, realizing just now she was trying to speak to him, she was giggling like he remember her doing before, and pointing at the consoles monitor. He pulled it towards him and looked at it, puzzled, put on his specs, pondered more. Then he looked at her.

 

“What did you do?” he looked at her, she smiled

 

“I didn't do anything.” she looked up at the wall and touched a piece of coral growing out from the TARDIS, it hummed happily under her touch.

 

“Oh brilliant, that's just brilliant! Both of you!” he beamed then the smile faded from his face “Okay no, but where is this?” he looked at it again, the coordinates were unfamiliar. The Golden Girl looked up and shrugged.

 

“No more.” she said under her breathe, he piped up in question but she continued “Perhaps we'll just have to go there and find out, shouldn't we, Doctor?” she smirked. He looked up at her in surprise.

 

“You're coming with me?”

 

“Perhaps, if I'm even here at all. Sure you've not gone crazy, Doctor?” he looked down at the console again, ashamed, but only paced around the console, running her fingers across the edge.

 

“Well then I suppose we'll just have to see, Allons-y!” he pulled the lever on the console and held tight as it shifted aggressively beneath his feet. The glowing Rose Tyler held onto the console as well, though he wasn't sure she needed too, the TARDIS threw itself through all of time and space, soaring to a location not even the Doctor understood, but he knew what he was doing. He was getting Rose back, Rose and the Doctor, in the TARDIS, as it should be. But not, it wasn't Rose. Not yet, anyways. She seemed so worn with time, it drove him mad. Her lack of expression.

 

“ _How long are you going to stay with me?” he asked, glancing at her as the large creatures cawed in the background, she stared back at him._

 

“ _Forever.” she responded, absolutely. A smile crossing her face, he smiled in response. He believed her, he didn't know why, but he did._

 

They finally landed, he tried to switch on the monitor but it fuzzed out, he smacked it a few times but no image flashed on the screen.

 

“I suppose we need to do this the old fashion way, ready?” they walked to the doors and he pushed the TARDIS open and stepped out. Immediately the red landscape made his hearts skip several beats, he stared up at what he saw, and he was immediately taken to his knees. He stared into the landscape, and beyond, he could see it. The city inside a large glass dome, he had made it. The TARDIS brought him home, but how was this possible? It was destroyed. How is this even possible?

 

“Gallifrey.” he whispered, staring into the distance.

 

She stepped over, and put her hand on his shoulder, she glanced in the distance, squinting, she could see an older man traversing the desert towards a barn. She stared for a moment before looking back at the Doctor. “We should hurry, Doctor, can you hear it?” he listened, the bells were ringing. She was right. He stood up and began to turn, but she grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. “Doctor, come on. Before you get yourself into more trouble.” she meant that in more than one way, she knew the man in the distance. It wouldn't do him any favors to meet him.

 

“Why did she bring me here?” he thought for a moment “Wait, yes, yeessss! The Time Lords, while Gallifrey was still around we could traverse through the different parallel worlds unhindered! If we can get inside and the matrix, I can hack in and get the information I need on how to navigate the Dimension Corridors safely, we can pop over and pick her up! Brilliant!” He looked over and Bad Wolf had a knowing grin on her face. “What?”

 

“Every time I come here with you, Doctor, we end up stealing something.” she smirked and eyed him, he squinted confused and mouthed 'every time?' but she seemed to brush off his reaction.

 

He watched as several ships flew overhead, he thought they'd be coming for him but they seemed to not even notice his existence, and he was thankful for that. He grabbed her hand and ran out towards the city. He expected a lot more issue than he had, but with a little espionage and giggling from the two of them, they slipped easily past everyone. He went down to the lower levels of the city and ran through the halls, until slipping into a dark room. Bad Wolf looked around.

 

“Ooh, how very spooky.” she said, following him in, she reached up and tapped part of the air, a golden ripple phased through the air and the Doctor gaped at her. “Well, go on then. Find your knowledge, Doctor.”

 

He swallowed hard and turned, walking further into the fog. He began to talk, that would always make him feel better. “Well, according to the stories there is a secret way out, and if you find it the sliders—those things there--” he pointed and pulled Bad Wolf by the arm away from it while she eyed it “Will let you go if you find it, any other attempt to escape will result in death.”

 

“Oh, promises promises.” she taunted as he shot her a glare and pulled her through the maze. They passed so many creatures, black thick vines twined around them, he maneuvered his golden haired girl past dalek's and weeping angels, other manner of danger before looking up.

 

“It's getting worse, we must be close. Once we find it, I'll strip the wires I need and download the information, we can leave through the secret exit and take a TARDIS back to our own and head our way out.”

 

“Why not just take the new TARDIS?”

 

“Oi! I'd never leave mine behind. She's been with me my whole life.” he looked offended but she seemed not to notice, how very comforting he grumbled for a moment before looking down and seeing the Gallifreyan text beneath him in a large circle. “Here we are.” he looked up and reached out to one of the wires and began scanning it with his sonic.

 

He followed the wire, still scanning it until he got a few feet away and stopped with his usual 'Ah hah!' and eyeing the sonic. He pondered for a moment. “Well this could be a problem.” the wolf just stared at him in knowing silence. “Ohh, this is going to hurt...right...” he looked at his gold-version of Rose.

 

“I suppose, I'll have to plug myself in. It's going to be tricky, all the information inside the Matrix, if it leaks in, could destroy me. That much information is too much for any one Time Lord, even those who tell us the prophecy are driven mad. I just need a snippet of info, just that small snippet anymore than that and...” he trailed off.

 

“Usually,” he picked up his speech again “A Time Lord dies, and their mind is uploaded here, to this Matrix.” he waved his sonic around “But in my case, I'm trying to download....download others memories into my mind.....I suppose here goes nothing.” he flipped his sonic in his hand and pointed it at a set of wires that snapped and flickered as they separated. He deftly placed himself in the fray and grabbed both ends that had snapped, becoming the new link, the new center. He body shook and electricity and blue energy flowed through him, he was seizing up and violently shaking.

 

There were pops and snaps, a sickening smell of burning flesh filled the room, but the Doctor was inside, he ran, as he always did. Through memories of others, screams, laughter, he saw even himself a few times, he saw pasts, futures, presents, he saw worlds and stars, from others eyes, he saw plots and schemes. Then he saw it, the knowledge he wanted. Like code flickering in and out, the Dimension Corridors. He reached out at it and downloaded it into his brain, his eyes flicking back and forth under his eyelids.

 

Finally he fell, collapsed onto his knees and his hands burnt, large gashes on the palms. He looked up and Bad Wolf was leaning over him, the first emotion he's truly seen on her face was concern. He forgets sometimes, Rose is still in there somewhere, even if its not exactly her, its not exactly not her either.

 

“Come on, I've got it, we need to get out of here.” he went to the floor and began running his fingers across the lines, studying the puzzle beneath him.

 

“It's said that a long time ago, a student at the Academy got in here. He vanished for four days, ended up in another completely different part of the city. He said the sliders spoke to him, and showed him the passage. We simply need a code.”

 

“And you know it?” she quirked her brow, she knew, but she played along for the sake of the Doctor.

 

“Ohh, no, weelll. I suppose we'll see, he never told anyone what it was. They say he went mad.” he grinned gleefully the floor lit up and a trap door opened, light streamed through it. They both jumped through, and on the other side he found himself inside another glass dome, he pulled Bad Wolf out a side door and ran through several buildings until he found the one he wanted. Driving his way through corridors and twists and turns he finally found the location he wanted, he heard foot steps everywhere, he was sure he was being followed. They were on high alert.

 

Finally he came his destination, seeing TARDIS after TARDIS until he stopped at one and with a quick glance at each of them he picked one at random and went over to it. The TARDIS was shaped like a Capsule, a silver capsule. He smirked at her and ran his sonic over the door. He pulled her inside, the interior was pure white and almost a shock to the eyes if you were not expecting it. The console in the center was a bit more organized than his own.

 

“This TARDIS can take us back to where we landed, we switch over to the other beautiful blue box and then I can finally put my new knowledge to the test! First we will fly to the end, where the Time Lords cant track us, we'll only pop in for a moment so to drop the trail on us, then WHAM-O! Rose Tyler here we come!” he entered in the coordinates and grinned mischievously. Flipping the lever the TARDIS vanished and popped back to near his own.

 

“Almost there! Ready, Rose?!” he looked around, expecting to see her, but he saw nothing. No one, it was silent. He stepped back out and looked around. “Rose? Rose!” he took a few steps back and circled around, but she was nowhere to be found. He felt empty as he stared off at the city, she was gone. But it didn't change his mission, his Rose was waiting for him. She was changed, she needed him. The one man who wouldn't out live her, well, hopefully. He had no idea how much the heart affected her, but he'd be even more cruel than he had ever been if he left her alone. More cruel than he can bare, but beyond that, he wouldn't admit it out loud, but he desperately wanted her back.

 

The Doctor flew further than he had before, beyond where the Time Lords could track him down, to the end. The last ember, and parked. He went to pick up the grate of his TARDIS so he could make a few adjustments when he heard four knocks, he froze, four knocks....no...it couldn't be. Who could possibly be here, there should be no one. He can't die now, he was so close, he turned, and the four knocks happened again. He held his breath as he walked towards the doors, and pulled them open. There, a girl sat staring into a burning void, she looked young, but her eyes said otherwise. He circled around her.

 

“Hello.” he eyed her, and she looked up with knowing eyes and surveyed him.

 

“Doctor,” she chimed, and he peered at her curiously, “You don't look yourself.”

 

“Oh? Should I look any other way?”

 

“I suppose not, perhaps my mind is fuzzy. Human mind, immortal life, remember, Doctor?”

 

“Should I? Who are you?”

 

“Me. I'm Me.”

 

“Me? No name then?”

 

“You should talk, Doctor.” he shrugged and nodded at her words.

 

“Fair enough, well, Me. What are you doing here? How'd you even get here?” he inquired

 

“I'm not sure anymore, can't seem to remember. What about you? Why are you here?”

 

“Oohh, no reason. Just sight seeing, you know, figured I'd pop in and say hello to the ol', well, end of things n' all that. Bit o' fun, ya know?” he waggled his eyebrows and shoved his hands in his pockets, glancing around.

 

“I suppose if you can call it that. What will you do now?”

 

“Oh, you know, maybe Barcelona. You?”

 

“I've nowhere to go, perhaps now you'll take me with you?” he looked at her with somber eyes.

 

“I'm sorry, I really am. But I can't.” he took a few steps back towards his TARDIS, she looked back into the red hot void.

 

“Of course. You'll leave me behind, as usual, Doctor.”

 

“I really am sorry.” he turned to go back into his TARDIS, and hesitated for a moment, he couldn't just leave her there. He turned back and walked over to her, she stared into the void, and he went to speak as her image flickered out for a moment, phasing in and out like a TARDIS materializing. “What?” he spoke as he watched her slowly fade, she looked up and he heard her voice in a ghostly manner as she vanished.

 

“Finally...I can rest.....” she smiled and vanished completely, The Doctor gaped at the chair she was at, he didn't like this place officially. He quickly went back into his TARDIS,

 

“Oh, see you joined the party. Thought you left.”

 

“I had something to do.” she added nonchalantly.

 

“Right, of course.” he twisted a few wires together and soldered them together with his sonic, it appears he had to make a few changes in order to fully traverse the Dimension Corridors. He paused and looked up. “I'm suppose to die, but..Rose...what's going to happen? I'll be leaving her, again.” the wolf took pity on him.

 

“It'll be okay, Doctor..” she smiled faintly “Perhaps I cheated a bit.” the Doctor quirked his brows up in response to this. “Doctor you will die, but not this you. I may have changed something, and yes, something is going to happen. But you're doing what you wanted, before I stopped you. Rewriting time, I told you. I cheated a bit.” she grinned slyly, tongue peaking out between her teeth, just as Rose would. “Don't worry, but it all changes now, Doctor. From here, it's new. It's your story now, Doctor. Your song is ending, but not in the way you think. And it's going to be brilliant.”

 

The Doctor looked concerned, but finished up his work and popped back up from under the grates. “Well, I suppose if I were to change time, there's no better reason than her...” he smiled and looked up, sighing in exasperation as the wolf had gone missing again. He replaced the grate, and popped in the coordinates. His hand shook as it waved over the lever, if he had gotten anything wrong, one single thing, he could tear a giant hole in the walls of space, breaking open the void and destroying whole universes. He better pop down and double check that he'd done everything right.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Rose stood at the headstone, staring down at the grave stone face, it read “John Smith a.k.a 'The Doctor' “, her somber moment was broken by her cursing and kicking the side of the stone. Though he wasn't buried here, they dedicated a headstone to him anyways. He was cremated, she didn't want them getting their hands on a single piece of him. 

 

“Dammit! Doctor! Not again! You left me again, why! We could finally have had a future, why couldn't you have stayed! I needed you, I need you! Doctor!...doctor...” she fell to her knees and her head slumped into her hands as she let out violent sobs. Jackie immediately flew to her side and grabbed her shoulders, she struggled against her but Jackie held tight, Rose threw herself around violently, her sobs turned to screams now as she was practically pulling her own hair out.

 

“Calm down! Sweetie you need to calm down!!!” she held her firm and then held her as Rose melted into her mother, sobbing in her arms, soaking the shoulder of her sweater.

 

“He always does this mum, he always goes and does something stupid. I shoulda known betta'. I should have...” she went limp and Jackie turned and shouted to her husband for help to come help, Pete rushed over and pulled her up, he grabbed her bridal style and carried her back to the jeep. She curled up and lay her head on her not-quite-fathers shoulder, Pete mourned how she felt, he had come to accept her as his own, he felt it simply unfair to father Tony and leave Rose damn near parentless, with Tony taking up so much time.

 

Even now there was another Doctor out there, who cursed Rose again. He only seemed to bring her pain, try convincing her of that though. Whatever she saw in the Doctor, it was important to her. He'd do everything he could to get the Doctor around, and probably smack him himself if Jackie doesn't get to it first.

 

Rose fell asleep halfway home, and Pete and Jackie took her back to Pete's mansion and tucked her into one of the spare rooms, they could take her home when she awakened, if she wanted. They all sat around in the kitchen speaking in hushed voices about what to do for their poor Rose, she was a mess, even worse than the first time he left her here. They were afraid of how reckless she might get, she had taken work at Torchwood the first time and she was pretty reckless than until she found purpose, but now, how could she possibly manage it? They can't take her out of the field for fear she'd become even more reckless on her own, at least this way they have a team on her at all times.

 

Oh Jackie didn't like this, she didn't like it one bit.

 

The next day Rose was up, she wore a black leather coat that reminded her of the first doctor she ever met, and a pair of dark pants and a TARDIS blue shirt under her coat, she looked up at Pete and her family in the kitchen before glancing away.

 

“Well, M'ready to go then I suppose.” she said picking some lint off her sleeve.

 

“Won't you eat some breakfast, sweetheart?” Jackie cooed worriedly at her.

 

“No,” Rose snapped her head up and stared daggers “Just want to go to work if ya don't mind.”

 

“Of course, sweetheart...”

 

“Well, I suppose off we go, Jacks, Tony,” Pete kissed each in turn as he said their name “And Rose, let's be off.” he waved his hand in front of him offering her to go first, she did as much and stepped out to the jeep and they both set off for Torchwood. Rose's eyes never left the horizon.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 


End file.
